High King Maulgar
High King Maulgar is the lord of the ogres of the Blade's Edge Mountains of Outland, ruling from within Gruul's Lair. His council consists of Kiggler the Crazed, Blindeye the Seer, Olm the Summoner and Krosh Firehand. Abilities * Single target damage on a Karazhan geared warrior is around 4,500, up to 7,000 crushing with Improved Demoralizing Shout up. Without demoralizing shout, damage is around 6,500 with 10,000 crushing blows. This makes it an ideal encounter for a Druid in Bear form as they typically have an exceptionally high amount of armor and will mitigate much more of the consistent damage. * Arcing Smash, 5000-6000 damage on plate when debuffed * Mighty Blow, 5000-7000 damage on plate when debuffed * Whirlwind, 4000-5000 damage on plate when debuffed * At 50%, he will begin charging random raid members Council Abilities 'Krosh Firehand (Mage)' * Health: About 301,000 * Melee : n/a? * Casts a Spell Shield which a mage can Spellsteal. It reduces incoming spell damage by 75%, and lasts for 30 seconds. Krosh has a Spell Shield which reduces magic damage taken by 75%. A mage must Spellsteal this to remove the Spell Shield from Krosh and protect himself from Krosh's fireballs and must also and maintain aggro with modest DPS. The only exception to this maintained aggro is that it is a common strategy for Warlocks who are Enslaving Olm's Wild Fel Stalkers to place them on Krosh to have them disposed of. The mage (and the entire raid for that matter) should be running a threat meter (Omen) and you'll find that it doesn't take that much dps to maintain aggro even with dps-impaired gear. This is an important detail for mana management so the mage need not be casting full-time until such time as the raid focuses on Krosh to down him. All mages taking on the task should study the list of mage stamina gear and the Krosh Firehand page. The stamina gear page has tables of useful mage gear and other important information on how to prepare before the raid and the Krosh page contains detailed mage tank strategies. The mage tanking Krosh should have upwards of 12,000 HP when buffed, a good amount of spell hit, and a decent mana pool. The tanking mage should gear for stamina until he reaches a minimum of 10500 health unbuffed (13k is more ideal). Spell Hit is critical and the mage should be near the full +16% spell hit (202 rating) to minimize the chance of having Spellsteal resisted. With 5 points in the Arcane Focus talent you would need just +6% spell hit (75 rating) from gear. Mana should not be disregarded, as repeated Spellstealing is costly (29% of your base mana). Spell Damage and Crit are good too but are lower priority, as again, it doesn't take that much dps to maintain aggro. Important Notes: * Casts Blast Wave AoE which deals roughly 6000 damage and has extremely short (~10 yard) range. No one should take Blast Wave damage. No one is to go near Krosh, nor any pets and should be downed entirely with ranged DPS. The only exception to this is with Warlock Enslaved Wild Fel Stalkers in order to dispose of them. * He is immune to almost all debuffs: Curse of Tongues, Counterspell, Silence and his Greater Fireballs ignore fire resistance gear, grounding totems and spell reflections. * Paladins should ignore their instincts and not put Blessing of Salvation on the tanking mage. Blessing of Kings or Blessing of Wisdom are ideal. Blessing of Light is a good idea if a pally is going to do the healing. * An Elemental Shaman can be very beneficial to the tanking mage when Totem of Wrath and Mana Spring Totem are deployed in his vicinity. * Hunters should be reminded NOT to use arcane shot while attacking Krosh as this will dispel his shield, preventing the mage from stealing it. 'Olm the Summoner (Warlock)' * Health: About 276,000 * Casts a heavy shadow DoT which cannot be removed and stacks, * Summons Wild Fel Stalkers, * Occasionally Death Coil. (As of patch 2.1.0, this can no longer be Spell Reflected.) * Melee : 5000? He should be tanked by his own Felhounds via Enslave Demon. Olm will place a stacking debuff on the Wild Fel Stalker that must be removed by the pet, which is an ability that is not auto cast but on a short cooldown. The Felhounds also come with taunt. The Summoner can be tanked with 2 Felhounds or 1 Felhound and a tank. Additional Felhounds must be Banished or enslaved by remaining warlocks. They are not stunnable. A good way to dispose of an excess felhound is to put it on Krosh and then taunt, this will pull aggro from Krosh where Krosh will quickly dispatch the felhounds with a couple of Greater Fireballs and his blast wave AoE. This saves the tanking mage from a couple of hits too. If two tanks are available to tank Olm, having them tank is also viable. A warlock is still need to Fear and/or Banish the Felhounds. The benefit of this strategy is that it is a bit less chaotic and not prone to spell resists that can happen with a warlock tanking Olm. NOTE: Due to the new mechanics on how mobs target feared players, Olm will follow tanks affected by Death Coil since his aggro table no longer resets. This can make holding him in position difficult. If Olm is being tanked by players, try setting up a taunt rotation to keep him in place. ALERT: As of patch 2.1.2, he can now death coil the felhounds. Unsure if this is a bug or not. 'Kiggler the Crazed (Shaman)' * Health: About 301,000 * Hex * Lightning Bolt, approximately 3000 damage single target * Arcane Blast, 2500 damage 10 yards PBAoE, he casts this very infrequently so he can be meleed. * Arcane Shock, 720–800 damage plus additional damage every 3 secs for 12 secs. Ranged attack he uses irregularly on the person with the highest threat. * Melee : 6000? Typically attacks with ranged lightning bolts and Arcane Shocks and may be tanked by any ranged DPS class. The Lightning Bolts are nature based and the arcane shocks are arcane based but both do relatively little damage. One healer is typically enough to handle the damage. He will sometimes Hex (Polymorph) his primary target, so you must have either 2 ranged tanks or a Moonkin form druid, which are immune to polymorph. Kiggler also has a point-blank area-effect attack (similar to Arcane Explosion) which deals damage, lowers all targets' threat, and knocking all targets back. Moving him away from the Krosh-tank is important to keep him from knocking the Krosh-tank into Krosh's Blast Wave. Nature resistance is helpful but not necessary. Not stunnable. Shaman's Grounding Totem can absorb the Lightning Bolts as well. An alternate strategy is to tank him with a feral druid, as they are also immune to the polymorph. A feral druid meleeing him will definitely take more damage than a ranged tank, but it is a fairly simple strategy, and more comfortable for many guilds than moonkin tanking. If they are comfortable with their aggro on him, the feral druid can also back out to range and just sit there eating the lightning bolts for a while before returning to melee him to build more threat. This strategy is simpler for most guilds, but requires an additional melee and more healing, both of which are often subbed out after Maulgar for a more ranged DPS heavy Gruul group. It is also possible to just have a tree druid attack Kiggler long enough to build a bit of threat and then go to tree form to avoid the poly and heal tank him. A good bit of hot spamming to keep himself up and some hots on other people with salvation canceled is usually more than enough to hold aggro on him. When he does the deaggro, drop tree form, nuke him a few times, then go back to what you were doing. When the raid goes to kill Kiggler, just have one of the other tanks that is now free pick him up as actual damage on Kiggler should hopefully out what the healer has built up since his aggro wipe. Blindeye the Seer (Priest) * Health: About 297,000 * Power Word: Shield * Prayer of Mending * Normal Heal spell * Melee: 2000 (Hits for 800–900, non-crushing, on a well-geared protection warrior or paladin.) The healer of the group, he has a small heal with which he heals himself for approximately 5% of his maximum health and a very powerful 10-second cast Prayer of Mending which heals him to full. Before he casts Prayer of Mending he will always Power Word: Shield himself first and can't be interrupted when the shield is up. As soon as he shields, DPS must break down the shield before they can interrupt his Prayer of Mending. He is vulnerable to Curse of Tongues and Mind Numbing Poison which can aid players in the interrupt process of his dangerous heals. A tank druid can easily range pull him with immidiate agro with Faerie Fire (Feral) if no Misdirections is avaible. Alternatively, there are eight ways to interrupt Blindeye's Prayer of Mending while the shield remains up: * a priest with Silence * a rogue with Improved Kick * a hunter with Silencing Shot * a hunter with Intimidation * a warrior with Improved Shield Bash * a warrior with Intercept * a mage with Improved Counterspell Note that Blindeye is immune to a rogue's Kidney Shot while the shield is up. Kidney Shot can, however, be used to stun him before he pops his shield, potentially delaying his use of the shield. He is typically tanked by a DPS warrior(In DPS gear, for avoidance causes rage starvation when fighting Blindeye) or feral druid. Strategy Once the initial trash (3) are killed, the raid has 1 hour to do attempts on the King and his council. The 1 hour timer is based on when the first patrolling trash mob first aggroes. The key to get into this fight is the pull. Everyone needs to stand in the correct position to minimize the impact of the area-effect abilities. The typical kill order is Priest, Warlock, Mage, Shaman, and finally Maulgar. Priest and Warlock can both be focus-fired by melee and ranged together, so they go down quickly. Shaman and Mage are ranged-only DPS and die more slowly. Due to many of the ogres having anti-melee damage (fire nova, AoE knock-back, Maulgar whirlwind), ranged DPS is more of an asset than melee DPS for this specific fight. Having a mod such as RLAssistFU or the entire raid on Teamspeak / Ventrilo will synchronize the pull as much as possible to reduce the impact of certain mobs running the wrong way. The Pull ; Krosh Firehand The mage tanking Krosh Firehand should place himself completely to the right and move straight forward. Just in front of Krosh Firehand there's a slight "clip" and that is where you should stand before the pull takes place. Be sure not to move too close to the "clip" or you will aggro the room. A good reference point can be used just before the clip, there is a portion of the wall to your right that makes a "corner" (with a little steam vent) that is a safe reference point stay at when preparing for the pull. When High King Maulgar gets aggroed you shoot any instant-spell you have (fire blast, PoM pyro) at Krosh Firehand and Spellsteal his shield immediately afterwards. Positioning Krosh is easy. When you aggro him, he will run to you until he is right next to you, then he will stay at that point and fireball you. Make sure that you position him in the far right corner so the raid does not have to worry about the flame wave ability. This is easily done by running to the corner after a Fire Blast and just waiting until he gets to you and then blinking to get out of the range of the flame wave. ; High King Maulgar High King Maulgar is best tanked by the gate leading to Gruul, on the far left; this gives the least chance of a knockback or fear into him. He remains in this position at all times during the fight. It is recommended to use a spare hunter with misdirection on the main tank to ensure his aggro is as sticky as possible straight from the start. ; Kiggler the Crazed Kiggler the Crazed can be tanked by a combination of two hunters or two warlocks who are siphon life/drain tanking him. Alternatively he can be tanked by a Moonkin druid because of the immunity to polymorph. Nature resistance should be a priority to the class(es) tanking him to avoid large damage spikes. Stay at max range to avoid the Arcane Blast. A good position for him is down the entrance corridor - be careful not to get knocked back through the instance portal. Tanking him here gains a 30 yard sphere of safety inside the main cave, where space is limited. ; Blindeye the Seer Blindeye the Seer should be pulled and tanked in a safe place in the room. Pre-determining where he should go can be tricky, due to the difficult nature of positioning the rest of the adds. All DPS are on him doing damage, he should be dead as soon as possible. ; Olm the Summoner Olm the Summoner, the tanks and the warlocks run straight to him, but beware of the Blast Wave of Krosh Firehand. He should be tanked in the back of the room. Since he has no AoE, he can be tanked next to Blindeye the Seer, so your dps can switch fast and easy. If there are enough Hunters available, a misdirection pull on the Olm, Maulgar and Krosh can make the beginning of this fight a much more stable affair. Killing the 4 adds It is important that you have enough damage to make Blindeye the Seer's shield disappear. Have someone giving information when the shield is up and then just burst his shield down. Once the shield is down, his healing ability can be interrupted by any physical damage. Alternatively you can use Silence, Silencing Shot, Improved Kick, Improved Shield Bash or Improved Counterspell to interrupt him even with the shield up. Optimally you should only have to deal with two or three shields while damaging him down, then all the melee should go to Olm the Summoner while all ranged DPS concentrates on Krosh Firehand. While you walk to those two encounters, make sure to avoid Krosh Firehand's Blast Wave. Stay calm, be cautious, and bring those two adds down. Once Olm the Summoner is down, Krosh Firehand should follow right after. Finally everyone DPSs Kiggler the Crazed down. Notes: * Also, make one of your rogues apply Mind-numbing Poison on his off-hand, or a warlock cast Curse of Tongues, thus greatly increasing your chances to interrupt Blindeye the Seer's healing spells. * Bring an Arms warrior to apply Mortal Strike which reduces healing done, or use another rogue with Wound Poison (even use Shiv or a Hunter with Aimed Shot to be sure it is stacked 5 times the whole fight) so that even if the priest manages to cast a healing spell on him it will only heal him for 50% of the amount. Defeating High King Maulgar ;Phase 1 After all 4 adds are down, ensure your healers have enough mana. All free healers should recover some mana before entering the fight against High King Maulgar. Same goes for caster-DPS. High King Maulgar hits very hard (about 12k on cloth), so its advised to keep available attack power debuffs up all the time (Demoralizing Shout/Demoralizing Roar, Thunder Clap) . Meleers don't enter the fight right away, they have to wait until High King Maulgar does his first Whirlwind. When the Whirlwind vanishes you can enter the fight for about 25-35 seconds, then you should move away to prevent his Whirlwind from hitting you! ;Phase 2 At 50% High King Maulgar enters Phase 2. He becomes big and red and drops his hammer reducing his melee damage by a good amount so that the OTs can survive a few seconds without heal after a taunt. In this phase he will charge random party members. He will also cast Intimidating Shout on the main tank which will incapacitate him for 4 seconds and fear everyone around him. To deal with intimidating shout, have a second tank taunt Maulgar after all the other adds are down (the MT should immediately taunt him back) and then run out of range of the fear and wait. When Maulgar Intimidating Shouts the melee, his aggro will switch to the off tank until Intimidating Shout breaks. Once Intimidating Shout breaks, the off tank can intervene the MT to get Maulgar back in position. It's also possible for the MT to "stance-dance" through the fear. The first fear usually come about 5 seconds into phase 2. After that, Maulgar fears approximately every 15 seconds. (As of 2.3.1, Maulgar no longer switches targets upon fearing. He does however still maintain some degree of 'Mob ADD,' just not as regards Intimidating Shout. When he charges a random party member, there is some sort of aggro reduction on the top tank. A two tank strategy is therefore still advisable.) His whirlwinds can be dangerous in this phase if he begins one while the main tank is feared or right after a charge so keeping tabs on the whirlwinds and spreading out are very important. If you have 20 or more people still up once the 4 adds are dead, you should have no trouble getting Maulgar down. Be prepared and spread out for Phase 2. Notes Killing Maulgar stops the Lair Brutes at the front entrance from respawning. The ones after the door are unaffected however. Suggested Group Makeup * 4 Hunters - (3 misdirection pulls onto Mage Tank, Maulgar Tank and Olm tank, one straight onto Kiggler) * 1 Mage Tank * 2 Warlocks on Olm * 2 Tanks on Olm * 1 Tank on Maulgar * 1 MS Warrior on Blindeye * 1 Tank on roaming Fel Hounds (in case of resist from a Warlock) * 7 reasonably geared healers Quotes Aggro: * "Gronn are the real power in Outland!" Killing an Add * "You not kill next one so easy!" * "Good, now you fight me!" * "Does not mean anything!" Start of phase 2 * "You will not defeat the Hand of Gruul!" Killing a Player * "Maulgar is king!" * "You not so tough after all!" * "I'm not afraid of you!" * Death * "Gruul will... crush you!" Movies * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=47 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *Smile vs High King Maulgar - High Quality from a healer's point of view http://files.filefront.com/smile_maulgarwmv/;7135697;/fileinfo.html *High King Maulgar Kill Druid PoV, Hexed - Undermine *Maulgar Kill (Hunter PoV) Fist of Entropy, Wildhammer-US (High quality) *High King Maulgar video- hunter POV from War Front , Frostmane - US. http://www.warfront.org *High King Maulgar Kill (Healer PoV) *High King Maulgar kill movie (Warlock PoV) from Achchazu, Krag'jin-EU *High King Maulgar (Tank PoV) from Chival, Die ewige Wacht - EU *Alahni lo Andu VS High King Maulgar (Paladin PoV), Silver Hand-US *Cookie vs High King Maulgar(Mage tank PoV) External links *High King Maulgar Tactics and Videos WorldofStrats.com *Anikki's illustrated tactic do.anikki.com *High King Maulgar Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *High King Maulgar Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com *WoW-Tactics German Maulgar Strategy *Agøny guild illustrated tactic French Maulgar Strategy Category:Ogre Lords Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Gruul's Lair